The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to providing occupancy-targeted baby monitoring within a structure.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
When a parent wishes to monitor his baby from another room, the parent may position one monitoring unit in the baby's room, and may carry the other monitoring unit as he moves throughout his home. When the baby cries, the parent may hear the crying, and may tend to his baby. Current systems may be limiting, however, because they may require the parent's constant proximity to a monitoring unit and may include only limited battery life. Additionally, existing baby monitoring systems may include only one monitoring unit with limited capabilities, such that more than one parent may not be able to separately monitor the baby or another occupant or may be limited in how to attend to a person. Thus, there is a need in the art for more adaptive means for monitoring to overcome these and other problems.